The First Meeting
by carrot6
Summary: Two young lady meet each other...A?, JE, SB. A hidden triangle between Jesse, Emma & Adam...but who will Adam choose?Emma?Jade? or Charlie? What about Shalimar & Brennan?
1. Default Chapter

Charlene Anderson, a powerful mutant who lost her memory 10 years ago when she finally woke up from the glass coffin. Now she was working to her father, Dr. William Anderson, a pioneer genetic engineer, the person who created her.  
  
" Charlie, you have to keep this away from Gabriel Ashloke". said his father.  
  
The lovely blonde lady nodded and smiled to her father. She exactly knows what to do with the formula, find Adam Kane and give this to her him.  
  
SANTUARY  
  
Jade, an elemental mutant who joined the Mutant X 6 months ago. The only reason she would join the team, Adam.  
  
Adam was meditating when Jade came into his lab. He noticed Jade was wearing unusual today. She was sexy, wild and attracting.  
  
" Yes?" he said.  
  
" Adam, we found new mutant. Charlene Anderson, a very powerful mutant!"  
  
" What do you mean? Powerful than Gabriel Ashloke?" He stand up and walk to the kitchen, came back with a cup of coffee.  
  
* He looks GOOD in his black shirt * Jade's POV  
  
" Well, Adam. She has the same ability with Gabriel Ashloke. That's mean, there was two dangerous mutant now'.  
  
* Black v singlet, hmn...why did she wear such sexy today? * Adam's POV  
  
" Dangerous? Let's make this clear, Charlene maybe have the same ability with Gabriel. But, they are far different from each other". He smiled and drink his favourite Latte.  
  
" Far different? you know about this? Whu don't you tell us earlier?"  
  
Before Adam could speak Jesse walked in.  
  
" Adam, I must speak to you." Jesse said seriously.  
  
" Can it wait?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Adam..." Jade began.  
  
" We will talk some more later Jade." Adam said breaking eye contact with her and looked concernedly to Jesse.  
  
" So, what's the matter Jess?"  
  
Jade got up and walked out from the lab. She was thinking about Charlene. Then she meet Emma, Shalimar and Brennan sitting in front of the television.  
  
" Hey." said Shalimar  
  
Jade sit behind them and continue her works. She was too concerntrate on her works...  
  
* It seems like Adam knows her before us *  
  
" Are you gonna join us or ignore us?" asked Brennan.  
  
" No, it just...something to catch off." answered Jade walking away from them.  
  
" what's wrong with her?" asked Shalimar.  
  
" Charlene Anderson" smiled Emma.  
  
" YES!" yelled Brennan.  
  
" SHIT!" said Shalimar standing on the sofa.  
  
" Wow, Real Madrid 1-0 Inter Milan. Too bad, why don't they let Beckham in? I miss the handsome guy a lot! " said Emma  
  
" Haha, 50! Emma, get ready." said Breannan.  
  
" we bet for for 50?! For this stupid match?" asked Shalimar.  
  
" Yeah baby, and now you gonna pay me for this."  
  
" We gonna hit the club tonight!" smiled Emma happily.  
  
****  
  
Jade was sitting on her bed, was thinking of Adam. She stand up ans walk in front to the mirror.  
  
" Charlene...was she beautiful?" she began walk away and sit in front of the computer. She took her file and open it, there was a lot of Charlene's details. Suddenly she threw the profile away, she took a deep red Versace outer garment and went out from the room.  
  
" Maybe I should dig some useful information by myself".  
  
****  
  
" Charlie, come here" said the doctor.  
  
' Yes?" she sat beside to her father and put away the files on the chair.  
  
" What do you see yourself doing in the future?" asked the doctor with concern.  
  
She suddenly stopped pushing the files away and looked to her father. She knew what her father thinking about. She can read him like a book. She stand up and smile to her father, wave her hand...  
  
" No, I'm not gonna answer you that question haha! " said the playful lady.  
  
" Go, find Adam and give him the formula. You will join his team." said the doctor without looking to his daughter. Charlene was suprised by the words. She frowned.  
  
" Did I do something wrong?" she suddenly felt worried, very worried.  
  
" My dear, you didn't". the doctor said reassuring.  
  
Before Charlene could ask more, there was a grey BMW car stopped in front of their house. She stood up and walked towards to the window. She saw a beautiful lady walking in to their house. She hurry opened the door and let her in.  
  
Jade was suprised when the door open before she has the chance to ring the door bell.  
  
" Hello." smiled Charlene.  
  
" Why do you open the door before I ring?" Jade asked her as she walked into the house.  
  
" Oh, that's simple. Because I saw you walking in".  
  
Charlene introduced Jade to her father then they started the conversation in the dinning room. They talked about Mutant X, and the GSA too.  
  
" Well girls, I shall leave you two here. I hope today's conversation would help you for the assignment." smiled the doctor walking away from the table.  
  
" Yes sir, have a nice day and thanks for everything".  
  
When Charlene saw her father left, she stand up and put Jade's eyeglasses away from her.  
  
" What a profesional lady look you are today."  
  
" What do you mean?" Jade try to advoid from her eyesight by walking to the door. When she finally reach the door, Charlene quickly stand in front of the door. They both looked to each other into eyes, Jade even didn't dare to move. She knew Charlene was a good psionic, she knew what was she thinking about.  
  
Finally one of them began to speak...  
  
" You forgot your bag, Ms. Parker".  
  
" Thank...thank you".  
  
" Are you affraid of me? Don't worry, I won't bit you, or torture you". she touch her smooth hair, and smell to her perfume.  
  
" What do you want from me?" Jade finally asked her.  
  
" Nothing, what do you want from me?" The same question asked again by Charlene.  
  
" No...nothing special"  
  
" So, where is your 'Spider-man' ?" laugh Charlene.  
  
Jade knew who she was talking about. She knew everything about him, she read her mind...  
  
****  
  
To Be Continue... The next chapter would be...ah hah! Please do review~Thank YOU! 


	2. The Beach

SANTUARY  
  
Adam walking out from his lab but found no one in the rec. room, where they will always be there.Then he walked to their room, finally he found a note on Shalimar's table, when he walked into her room...  
  
~ Adam, I just lost 50! We goin' The Beach club tonight. Jesse went out with his friends, Jade just went off.  
  
Shal ~  
  
He took the note and walked out from Shalimar's room. He sat down in front of his computer, was thinking about Dr. Anderson.  
  
" Maybe I should give him a call ". He stood up and picked up the phone...  
  
" Hello ".  
  
A women's sound ( it must be Charlie)  
  
" Hello, good evening. May I speak to Dr. Anderson please?"  
  
Suddenly he heard laughing from the women...  
  
" Mister, there are two Dr. Anderson here. You want me or?"  
  
" Hahaha! You must be Charlene aren't you? Actually I ' want' your father, can you call him?" said Adam happily.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, he just went out. How are you Dr. Kane?"  
  
When Jade heard Charlene's she quickly ran in front of her. Hoping to hear some more from them. After Charlene put down the phone Jade grab her hand...  
  
" What did you two talking about?"  
  
" Hey, relax. Your spider-man just asking about my father's things, not more than that." said Charlene walking away from her.  
  
" Not more than that?! What? He asked nothing about me? Why?"  
  
" Because he doesn't know you were here" smiled Charlene.  
  
" Oh.....oops"  
  
" I thought you leaving?" said Charlene walking towards the door, waiting for the profesional lady.  
  
****  
  
THE CLUB  
  
There was many people in the club. Some of them are gay, some of them not. Emma went to the dance floor while Shalimar and Brennan sitting other side, enjoying their drinks. Then a gay man walked towards Brennan, asking him for a dance. Shalimar sat beside and laughing him. He whispered to Shalimar when the gay man walked to the dance floor, waiting him.  
  
" Are you gonna help me or what?"  
  
" Let's see, oh~ you are offering my help?" smiled the blonde lady.  
  
Brennan getting panic when the guy coming towards him. He was reluctant to dance with the guy.  
  
" Okay! okay! no need to pay 50! Satisfied?" asked Brennan with a black face.  
  
She laugh loudly, when she saw the guy coming she stood up and walked to him...  
  
" Hello handsome "  
  
The guy looked at her...  
  
" I'm sorry lady, I think I would have a dance with this guy"  
  
" Oh! you mean him? I'm soooo sorry but he is my man" said the naughty lady.  
  
" Your man? " asked the guy pointing to Brennan.  
  
" Yeah, my man. I book him whole night."  
  
" WHAT?!" said Brennan standing up from his seat.  
  
" Okay~ he's yours tonight, you win" said the guywalking from them.  
  
Brennan quickly walks to the guy but stopped by Shalimar.  
  
" Hey! I'm not gay, I'm not your man, and...I'm not 'them'! Why won't you explain to him?"  
  
" Oh~ you regret? "  
  
**** 


	3. Same day, different story

JESSE  
  
" Ted, how many times I've told you not to wear fresh colour pants when we are going out?" said Jesse walking with his friend in the mall. His friend wear an Orange pants, everybody looked at them while they walking together in the mall. Jesse feel uncomfortable, he keep avoiding people looks by looking down the floor, and everywhere.  
  
" Hey dude? You don't feel like walking with me huh?"  
  
Jesse looking at Ted when he asked such question. He wanted to say ' yes', but he don't want to hurt his friend, like his ex-girl friend. He smiled and waving his hand, grab Ted's hand then happily enjoy their evening break.  
  
" Ted, I want this. Buy it for me, would you? Honey? " said Jesse with his red faces.  
  
" Knock it off! Get away from me! I'm not like you, HONEY... " smiled his friend.  
  
When they walking out from the mall, suddenly two GSA agents come towards them. Jesse knew they want him, he quickly push Ted away from him. He knew the two bastard might hurt him. Ted stood beside, with blank mind, he doesn't know what to do with them. He keep praying to God. Hoping his friend get over from this.  
  
* Oh God~ Please forgive us, we just pretending we are Gay. Oh God~ have mercy on us *  
  
" Good evening gentlemen, you came to the right person" said Jesse with a serious look.  
  
The two walked towards him and give him a punch but Jesse avoid it. He hurry give them a hard punch...  
  
" My gift, keep it! "  
  
Suddenly one of the agent scratched his face with a sharp item. Jesse fall down to the ground, the other agent hurry grab his hand and gave him a punch. Fresh blood coming out from Jesse's nose, he unable to fight back because two of them gave him another kick. He felt pain on his stomach, where they kicked him.  
  
" Jesse! Use your power! " said his friend.  
  
One agent began walk towards Ted. With a quickly move Jesse attacked the agent from back. He picked the steel wire beside the rubbish can, walking from behind. He hurry put them around the agent's neck.  
  
" GO! " Jesse demanded his friend to leave him...  
  
" Jess..." cried his friend.  
  
" NOW!! "  
  
Another attack from behind but Jesse used his ability to prevent it, he knew it. Then he gave a hit on the agent's face, the bastard fall on the ground. The other grabbed by him with his ' weapon'.  
  
" Tell your partner go away now! "  
  
The agent gave an order to his partner, to leave them. Jesse asked Ted to give him the steel cudgel, after hitting the agent on his neck, he hurry grab his friend's hand and leave the agent alone.  
  
****  
  
THE CLUB  
  
Emma came back from the dance floor and noticed her friend sitting down alone at the bar...  
  
" Hey Brennan! What's wrong with you? This isn't you, sitting alone without girls " asked Emma with a curious look.  
  
" I think we came to the wrong place Emma " said Brennan drinking his Vodca ice.  
  
" No, I don't think so Brennan. The guys are cute! Look over there, did you see that guy? "  
  
Brennan look over the dance floor, where Emma pointing with.  
  
" The guy with deep Green shirt, did you see it?" said Emma with excited emotion.  
  
Brennan look at the guy, from behind he thinks the guy looks good. When the guy slowly turn over Brennan startle by him. It's him, the gay guy who invited him to dance!  
  
" HOLY CRAP! That guy?! " said Brennan pointing to the gay guy.  
  
" What? He looks good, handsome, and gorgeous.." smiled Emma playing with Brennan's shirt.  
  
Brennan noticed it, that's the way the guy played with his shirt when he invited him for dance. Now Emma repeat the same action again, makes him thinks that Emma is... a part of 'them' too. He wanted to tell Emma the guy was gay but he saw Emma was so crazy about him. He drink his Vodca, watching the sexy girls dancing in the pool. When Emma began to stand up Brennan stopped her...  
  
" Hey where you going?" asked Brennan.  
  
" Going to him, he looks great! I'm going to invite him for a dance"  
  
" Well, hes not going to dance with you Emma, trust me " smiled Brennan.  
  
Emma sit down again and order for another drink. Looking forward to that guy she dreaming about Beckham, again.  
  
" Whoa~ hes like Beckham! Look, his hair style, blonde hair..."  
  
" Jesse got blonde hair too! " said Brennan  
  
" Shalimar got long blonde hair! " smiled the pretty lady  
  
" Shut up! " said Brennan with serious look.  
  
He look to the dance floor again, searching for Shalimar he notice she was dancing with a guy.  
  
* She loooks gorgeous! * Brennan's POV  
  
She suddenly sense someone watching her. She looked around, stop dancing and walked away from the dance floor. Emma and Brennan saw she is coming from the dance floor....  
  
" There she comes..." smiled Emma giving him a punch on his shoulder.  
  
" Yeah~ and she is crazy"  
  
" Hey! " said Shalimar with a sweaty body. Her long blonde hair was all wet, she looks good in this condition. Then she took Brennan's Vodca, looking at him she knew Brennan still angry with her. After drinking she go back to the dance floor again. ( I bet Brennan like it! Hohoho~)  
  
* Don't turn your back on me * Brennan's POV.  
  
Emma sense somethings from Brennan, she knew he likes Shalimar. She sit beside Brennan's quietly and enjoying her drinks.  
  
* What you never want to say * Emma's POV.  
  
****  
  
SANTUARY  
  
Adam was working in his lab, running some test... Then he came out, walk into the kitchen, finding some foods. Then he heard some foot steps from the rec. room...  
  
" Emma? "  
  
" It's me, Jade. " said the lady walking into the kitchen.  
  
" You seems tired today. Where have you been all day?"  
  
" Haha~ just doing some things.."  
  
" Coffee?" asked Adam.  
  
" No thanks! When is dinner? I'm so hungry "  
  
Adam knew Jade doesn't know how to cook, he knew tonight he might work in the kitchen. He open it and finding some foods in the freezer. He took out the sauce, and some cheese, and some tomatoes too. Jade sitting outside the kitchen, waiting for dinner she read some megazine. Adam took a white apron and put aroung his waist, began his cook. Jade notice Adam with the apron....  
  
* Wow~ He looks good! * Jade's POV  
  
" Dinner will be serve when you coming back " smiled Adam in the kitchen.  
  
" Huh? Coming back? From where?"  
  
" Coming back from a shower bath. Take a rest 1st, I'll call you when dinner is ready okay?"  
  
Adam took a glass of water for her, hoping she can have a rest. He knew she was tired, after watching her finish the water he took away the glass and gave her a smile. ( Umm...)  
  
" Now... go take a bath and rest." smiled Adam  
  
Jade went into her room, putting her beg down she thinking about Adam. She sat down in front of her door, smiling she took a picture from her beg, it was a pic of Adam when he was in the kitchen, she took it with her camera handphone when Adam doesn't notice it.  
  
~ I knew I loved you before I meet you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for it... ~  
  
* You always smile but in your eyes it shows sorrow * Jade's POV  
  
" I shall take shower now, Adam might waiting for me now. "  
  
Quickly she ran into the bath room and began her 'activities'. She enjoying it and was listening to Simply Red's ' Stars'.  
  
While Adam was standing outside, he heard the music, a grin begin appear, he dicided after the music finish then he will knock the door. Both of them enjoying the music...one standing outside while another in the room.  
  
After bathing she walked out naked and sit on the bed, thinking about Adam she quickly stand up, choosing clothes and perfume. Finally she picked a grey Padini singlet and a super short black pants. Adam still standing outside and listening to the music. After changing she walked in front of the mirror, turn around and comb her long smooth hair.  
  
Anyone who ever held you  
  
Would tell you the way I'm feeling  
  
Anyone who ever wanted you  
  
Would try to tell you what I feel inside  
  
The only thing I ever wanted  
  
Was the feeling that you aint faking  
  
The only one you ever thought about  
  
Wait a minute can't you see that I  
  
I wanna fall from the stars  
  
Straight into your arms  
  
I, I feel you  
  
I hope you comprehend  
  
( Performed by Simply Red)  
  
After combing her hair she walked to the door, she sat in front of the door...  
  
* I can feel hes behind me now * Jade's POV  
  
She stood up, turn around and open the door. With surprised she saw Adam stand in front of her. She suddenly feel shy, looking down the floor she smile again. ( Ah~ young lady)  
  
" I was...about to knock the door " explained Adam  
  
" Oh...okay! Dinner ready? "  
  
" Yeah~ dinner ready, shall we? " said Adam  
  
" Sure! "  
  
They sat outside of the kitchen, Adam took a glass of red wine, putting on the table he turn into the kithen again. This time he came out with his forte vegetarian Lagsana and two small size of Tiramisu cake. He put them on the table, he noticed Jade looking at those foods...  
  
" Amazing huh? " smile Adam.  
  
To steal a glance at her, on purpose Adam took her hand...  
  
" Follow me, something you might like to see "  
  
Her face turn into pink when Adam 'touch' her hand, it was the 1st time Adam ever touch her after 6 long months. She pray silently, hoping this would not never end, or let it be a long long night. She has hope for it since she joined Mutant X. And now, hes touching her, in her thought it was magical moment that she ever had. She loves it, she want it to be everlasting.  
  
In the kitchen Adam took out her favourite dishes, medium rate beef steak with 1976 France wine.  
  
" Do you like it?" asked Adam with concern.  
  
" Oh~ my...Adam, this is my...how do you know about this? I...I don't understand. " said Jade full of surprised.  
  
" Hahaha~ because I knew it. Now, enjoy your dinner. "  
  
They have enjoyed their dinner whole night, without everyone. They talked about everythings, they shared their experience, their ex- relationship...with the silent candles around them, and Jade's favourite song, "Too Much Heaven".  
  
****  
  
Thanks for your reviews...sorry u guys have to wait so long for the chapter. Yeah~just a bit of Beckham hehehe...actually I'm the person who like him lol. The next chapter would be Bren & Shal, some romance between Jesse & Emma too, wondering where's Charlie? Hehehe...I'm EVIL!!!! 


	4. Crazy

SANCTUARY  
  
It's 4 morning, the girls were sleeping while Brennan driving the car, going back to their home. After 20 minutes driving they finally arrived, looking back to the girls Brennan had no idea about it. He had to pick one to carry up to the sanctuary, but who should he pick 1st?  
  
" Emma Shalimar Emma Shalimar...." said Brennan pointing to them.  
  
He looking at them, smiling he decided Shalimar will the be 1st, then Emma. He dragged Shalimar slowly, never want to let her awake, he knew she would smack him to the wall, she hate it when someone disturb her, especially while she's sleeping...  
  
Brennan pray silently, hoping she wouldn't awake untill morning. He opened the door, looking around he found Adam's lab light was closed, he knew Adam wasn't in his lab...  
  
" Ah hah~ I'm so lucky! " said Brennan with lower voice.  
  
Passing Jesse's room Brennan found that Jesse hasn't come back. He smiled and thinking Adam's reaction when he knows Jesse hasn't come back. He opened the door, then drag her inside, slowly put her on to the bed. Looking at her, he pulled the blanket up to her, touching her hair, he then kissed her forehead...  
  
* It always seems you got somthin' on your mind other than me * Brennan's POV  
  
" Man~ you got to change your crazy ways " smile Brennan walking away from her bed. He closed the door silently .  
  
* Good night Shal *  
  
****  
  
GOOD MORNING  
  
Jesse came back, while passing car park, he saw someone was sleeping in the Audi, he looked into it, with surprised he found Emma in it. He knocked to the half open window. Emma woke up and found herself in the car, she looked around, then she saw Jesse standing outside the car looking at her. She opened the door, came out in great confusion...  
  
" Where am I? I suppose to be in my bed now " said Emma.  
  
Jesse smiled and looking at her, he thinks Emma looks good when she's not sober. He likes the way she act. Emma noticed Jesse kept looking at her without offering help, she make a face, to protest...  
  
" Are you gonna stand here looking at me whole day or help me? " said Emma touching her head.  
  
" Oh~ I'm sorry! Here, come! " Said Jesse now offering his help.  
  
Adam was working in his lab, as usual. Jesse and Emma decided they should walk in without anyone's notice, especially Adam. They lower their head, walked silently while passing Adam's lab, they move quickly as they can. Jesse suddenly fell down but 'rescued' by Emma, she whispered to Jesse, if he doesn't want his salary deduct he shouldn't be careless anymore. They continued and walked to their room safely.  
  
Meanwhile, Brennan still comfortably sleeping in his bedroom. He doesn't knows he's in deep shit now....  
  
Shalimar woke up, looking around her room she's thinking who has put her to bed...  
  
* It must be Emma, she's always help when I'm drunk * Shal's POV  
  
Walking down to the hall she found no one, when passing Adam's lab she noticed a light in it. She walked towards it, opened the door she found Adam sitting in his desk.  
  
" Hey~ Morning! "  
  
" Hey~ " said Adam checking his test result.  
  
" So...did you see them? " asked Shalimar  
  
" Them?" Adam turn a head to her, smiling he told her that there are two little things just passed by. Shalimar didn't believe what Adam told her, she remembered she's with Emma last night, there is no reason Emma came back with Jesse.  
  
" Shalimar, they just walked in front of my lab door..." smile Adam.  
  
" So who put me on bed yesterday?"  
  
" It's me. " said Adam jokingly.  
  
They went to kitchen and took a cup of coffee, Adam then told her that he has no idea who picked her up yesterday. Shalimar thinking about Brennan...  
  
" It's Brennan, it must be him! Since Emma and Jesse came back this early morning, so then left Brennan and me. " said Shalimar with a judge look.  
  
Adam was drinking his coffee and listening to Shalimar's analysis. Then there comes foot steps, the two looking at the doorway...  
  
" It must be her " said Shalimar.  
  
" She's not the one who picked you up " smile again Adam.  
  
" You know what? It's I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E !" said Shalimar quickly before Jade comes in.  
  
As Jade walked into kitchen she saw Adam and Shalimar...  
  
" Morning Shal " said Jade in her good mood.  
  
" Morning~ "  
  
She then looked towards Adam, passing his back she touched his shoulder. Adam looked back and give her a morning smile.  
  
" Good morning Adam~ " said Jade with gently.  
  
" Good morning to you " Adam greet her with his cup.  
  
There's begin Shal's POV : * Hah~ I knew there's something with Jade! Although I'm not Psionic but I can sense it. She's acting weird since she joined Mutant X. Hmn...and, the way she treat us and Adam, oh~ I saw difference! NO WAY~ she's admiring Adam! But, but....Adam seems...nevermind, I'll ask Emma! *  
  
Soon there's come Brennan, walking down the stairs he heard Adam and Jade's. Took a head into the kitchen he saw Shalimar too. He walked in and greet them. Adam low down his head then whispered to Shalimar...  
  
" You are right judge, he might the one." said Adam drinking his coffee, continue his conversation with Jade, pretending nothing happen.  
  
" Hey~ Shal! " said Brennan.  
  
" Hey~ "  
  
Brennan looked around, he's wondering where's Emma. She always be the 1st person here, walking to the ice-box he took out a botol of mineral water. He's the only one in the santuary who drink water every morning. He sat opposite Shalimar, thinking where's Emma he finally ask Shalimar...  
  
" Hey Shal, did you see Emma? " asked Brennan.  
  
Shalimar looked up to Adam, they made an eye contact when they heard Brennan's. Jade standing beside Adam did noticed they made eye contact with each other. Shalimar turn over to Brennan, smile and said nothing.  
  
* Ferals... * Jade's POV.  
  
" Adam, I think I've found something, would you like to help me? " asked Jade putting her cup on the table. Adam and Shalimar made another eye contact again. Shalimar make a face to Adam, knowing he's in trouble she stood up and grab Adam's hand.  
  
* HEY!!! * Brennan's POV.  
  
Shalimar turns to Brennan, grabing Adam she asked Brennan if he wants to join them in the lab, to run some test. Brennan noticed something happen, but he can't figure it, reluctantly he nodded his head.  
  
Before leaving the kitchen Adam whispered to Shalimar, thanks for her helps he quickly put her hand down. He knew Brennan might not happy...  
  
" Umm...Shal? Look at Brennan, you might take a chance to thank him for the services. " said Adam with guilty.  
  
" Yeah, you're right Adam. "  
  
Shalimar then explain to Brennan what actually happen in the kitchen. He nodded and smile, he knew somethings going wrong. But he knew Shalimar won't did this to him. He feel uncomfortable with the way she handle things, he always think she's crazy, wild...and sexy.  
  
* You got to change your crazy ways! * Brennan's POV. ( oh~ once again! )  
  
They stood outside the doorway, after explaining Shalimar turn to Adam again, asked if he wants go back to the kitchen. Adam said he couldn't do this, it might hurts her if he keep avoid from her.  
  
" So Adam, you decide going back to the ' tiger cave '? " asked Shalimar.  
  
" Adam, do you think you really wanna do this? " smile Brennan.  
  
Adam looked down to the floor, thinking what to do he assure them nothing will happen. If something happen he tell them with the com link.  
  
" Adam, if something happen, SCREAM " said Shalimar walking towards the dojo with Brennan.  
  
" Good luck buddy! " said Brennan.  
  
After the two leave he walked into the kitchen again, meet Jade he feel guilty what he did just now.  
  
" Jade? "  
  
Jade looking at him, she knew he'll come back. He's not like the other...  
  
" Yeah ?" said Jade  
  
" Let's go, what kinda things you wanna ask me? Let's figure it out in my lab. " said Adam with sympathetic.  
  
****  
  
DOJO  
  
Brennan learning his Taekwando while Shalimar learning her Karate. Suddenly she stopped, sitting down on the floor she's watching him... ( Ah~ too tired huh? )  
  
* Looks good, let's have a try ! * Shalimar's POV.  
  
" Hey Brennan~ wanna try something new? " asked Shalimar  
  
" Sure! Why not? "  
  
* Alright! He accept my challenge~ * Shalimar's POV.  
  
" Let's kick some ass! " said Shalimar happily relaxing her whole body.  
  
They stood opposite to each other, preparing and ready for the attack. Shalimar 1st gave him a hard punch, Brennan low down his head, quickly he gave her a leg on her shoulder. Shalimar was hit, she turn around and move behind Brennan's. With a smooth move she hit him on his back, Brennan fell, Shalimar then gave him another punch on his stomach. Brennan stood up, with quickly he jumped and turn around, a perfect side-kick hit the Feral on her back.  
  
" YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS! " said Shalimar getting up from the ground.  
  
" Get up " said Brennan while waiting the angry feral getting up.  
  
Shalimar nodded, attempted to continue their fight they found Emma was sitting on the ground.  
  
" Hey Shal! Knock him off! He's the one who left me alone in the car! " said Emma clapping her hands while enjoying the show.  
  
" BRENNAN, YOU GONNA REGRET FOR THIS! YOU DIE! HAHA!!! " said Emma.  
  
The two have a hard fight while Emma sitting there, enjoying herself with chips a tin of light coke. While another two, sitting in the lab, running some test and solve some questions that Jade has asked Adam in the kitchen. Jesse sleeping in his room, dreaming his pacific coast party .  
  
**** A / N : Okay~ okay! Once again, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late chapter, I'm wondering why there was only signed review but no other reviews...hmn...someone help me pls?! I'm new here!  
  
Hey PeTiTeCat~ great u like the fics! Umm...actually Charlene is my character....there are too many Brennan / Shalimar fics hehe...mine is the worst!  
  
And Lornien, yeah~ I knew u can't wait too long. So I upload it today hehe~ Sorry for the late chapter! Oops...hope u like it!  
  
Umm...Canadian-Chic? Thanks for ur review! Hehe great u like it, it's my 1st fic...  
  
The coming chapter will be Charlene and Adam lol~ Their 1st Meeting.  
  
Pls review, thank you! All critics are welcome~ 


	5. 1st Meeting

BIO-RESEARCH CENTER  
  
Dr. Anderson was working in the lab with his three assistant, without anyone's notice he quickly download a file from the computer. He saved the profiles in the disc, walking out he took his mobile phone then make a call...  
  
" Hello, this is William Anderson. May I speak to Dr. Kane please? "  
  
" Yes sir, hold on would you? " said Jade in the phone.  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
" Hello ? " answered Adam  
  
" Hello? Dr. Kane? I'm William Anderson, do you still remember me? " asked the old doctor.  
  
" Yes I remembered you, Dr. Anderson " smiled Adam.  
  
" I need your help. It's important, something related to Gabriel Ashloke, it's...it's a profile, and a formula, you might need it now." said the doctor forcefully.  
  
" Wait, you sounds rush, what happen? Where are you now? " asked Adam with concern.  
  
" Adam, I have no time. I'm in BRC now, there's something we need to do for patient Zero. They are hunting me for the formula now. "  
  
" What? How bout the GSA? "  
  
" They don't expect anything from me, except for my formula to help other Mutants, and the cure. " said the doctor looking at the lab door.  
  
Suddenly Adam heard something from the phone...  
  
" Hello? Are you there? " asked Adam  
  
" They are coming! Adam, meet my daughter in Ransdall Park, 9 p.m., come alone. You will meet her, trust your instinct. "  
  
Adam heard nothing from the phone after the last word from Dr. Anderson. He hurry went into his lab, track the phone call. Jesse who woke up went into the lab to find Adam. He saw Adam was busy with his work, so he decide to leave the lab.  
  
" Don't go Jesse, I need your help here. " said Adam seriously without looking at him.  
  
" Anything I can help Adam? "  
  
" Yes, sit down. Help me track this phone call, it's important. "  
  
Jesse tracking the phone call while Adam finding Dr. Anderson's daughter profile. He need to know who will he meet tonight.  
  
" It's from GSA! " said Jesse showing Adam the data.  
  
" Good boy! "  
  
Adam went out to the Dojo, called them to get ready...  
  
" We have mission, Brennan and Shalimar, you two go BRC, take this and find him. "  
  
" Adam, who's this? " asked Emma  
  
" He's Dr. Anderson, like me, a pioneer genetic engineer, he help created Gabriel Ashloke too when I was in GSA. We used to work together. " explain Adam.  
  
After giving the information, Shalimar, Brennan and Emma went out with the Double Helix. While Jesse and Jade help Adam in the lab.  
  
****  
  
GSA  
  
Brennan and Shalimar went into GSA headquater. They moved slowly, not to startle everyone they walked into a lab when they heard foot steps. They came out when the people's gone. They search the lab one by one, but find no one that Adam had mentioned to them.  
  
" Bren, you go this way, I'll go that way. " said Shalimar.  
  
" Too dangerous, they might assail us. "  
  
" No, Emma will help us. " smile Shalimar smacking his head.  
  
" That's hurt! I don't trust Emma, she might use this chance to get revenge on me. " said Brennan jokingly.  
  
" I HEARD IT BRENNAN! " Emma's sound from Brennan's com link. ( com link or ring?)  
  
" Let's get serious, we meet in the Helix 5 minutes later ok? " said Shalimar  
  
They spread and went to find Dr. Anderson in GSA without anyone's notice. Brennan entered a lab which it's door was damaged, he found an old man lay on the ground, with hurry he picked him up and left the lab.  
  
" Brennan, there's four GSA agents coming to your direction, turn right you'll find a door, go in and follow the stairs. " said Emma.  
  
Brennan entered the door as the four GSA agents walked into Dr. Anderson's lab. He slowly put the old man down. Brennan saw he's hurt, very bad condition...  
  
" Shal, I found a man, he might the person Adam finding. " said Brennan looking at the injured old man,  
  
" Alright! Go to the Double Helix now. " said Shalimar walking out from the building.  
  
Suddenly she saw another agent stood behind her. Her eyes turn into golden yellow, never giving out a chance she quickly gave the agent a hit on his face. Then raised up her right straight leg to the heaven, she hit it hard on his shoulder. The agent fell down, she then pulled him up, then hit him with her knee to his forehead. ( Ouch! )  
  
" DON'T U DARE STAND BEHIND ME AGAIN! " said the angry feral.  
  
They went back to the Santuary, with carefully Brennan picked him up and put him on the medical bed. Jade had prepared the medical things that Adam need. They stood outside of the lab and wait for the result. Jesse still tracking Charlene in lab A, Shalimar and Emma stood outside while Brennan was reading his novel in the rec. room. Jade helping Adam in lab B.  
  
After 40 minutes, Adam came out tiredness, Shalimar and Emma walked beside him...  
  
" How he's doing? " asked Emma.  
  
" Not good at all, he acttacked by more than one person.... DAMIT! How can they did this to him? " said Adam pounded his fist to the wall.  
  
" Adam...he'll be ok isn't it? " asked Shalimar  
  
Adam said nothing, he sighed, looking down to the floor...  
  
" He...might..."  
  
" Adam? He might what? " asked Shalimar with worried.  
  
" He cannot make it. " said Adam forcefully.  
  
Brennan standing at the door way, heard the bad news, walking towards them he feel every steps was heavy to him ....  
  
* Maybe I should go into my room * Brennan's POV  
  
He change his direction and walked quietly to his room. Emma who stood down stairs sense that Brennan not in good mood now, she looked up and saw Brennan's back...he was alone, and sad...  
  
Adam went into the lab, he stood beside the medical bed, seeing the lifeless body he suddenly recall, what Dr. Anderson told him early in the phone. He remembered he got something to give him. He touched his cold body, searching his pocket he found a disc. He quickly ran to his room and opened the file. With sudden shocked he found another Mutants database, that he thinked he has it. It's different from his.  
  
" My God... " said Adam.  
  
Adam jerked his chair and got up, he can't believe it. There's another hundreds new mutants out there, and they were killed by the psycho mutant - Gabriel Ashloke. Luckily, there's left only one new mutant, still alive, written in Anderson's database as Charlene Anderson. His only daughter, a new mutant with the same ability with Gabriel Ashloke. Adam knew he must save his daughter, he quickly stood up and walked into the lab...  
  
" Jesse! Have you track her? " asked Adam looking at the computer.  
  
" She's now at Ransdall Park. " said Jesse  
  
Adam took his long black jacket and rush out from the lab. Jesse stood up and chased after him but he failed. Adam drive his silver Lancer as quick as he can. He was worried about Charlene, he cannot imagine if Gabriel Ashloke get her before him. When he arrived, he walked down from the Lancer. He saw no one in the park, it's dark and silent. He walked and searching for her, hoping she will be fine he walked and looked over the park, but found nobody. As he walked towards his car he saw someone was standing in front of the sport Lancer. It was a lady, she was holding a bag in her arm. Adam knew it was her, the one he searching for, he ran towards her. They meet each other...for the 1st time...in the park. ( Horray! )  
  
" Are u okay? " asked Adam with concern.  
  
" Adam, I... wasn't...not good " said Charlene looking down to the ground.  
  
Adam walked closer to her, soothe her and put her into his arm. Charlene keeps her arm around Adam's waist and put her head to his chest. Adam looked into her, she looks innocent, and startle. Adam slowly walked her to his car...  
  
" Charlene? " asked Adam with lower voice.  
  
" Yes ?"  
  
" I'm gonna bring u back to Santuary. It's a place, where I'm staying now. " said Adam.  
  
She nodded and sat quietly in the silver Lancer. After 1 hour driving they finally arrived Santuary. Adam get down and walked to another side of the car, he opened the door and let her steps out. Then he led Charlene and introduced the everyone in the Santuary.  
  
" Charlene, this is my lab assistant, Jesse. " said Adam  
  
" Hello. " said Charlene shaking her hand with Jesse.  
  
" This is Emma. "  
  
The two young lady looked into each other...  
  
* She's Telempath * Emma POV  
  
* Yes, just like you Emma * Charlene using her power to communicate.  
  
Emma then moves to hug Charlene, the team have their wonderful night with their new friend. While Adam, Jesse and Jade still working in the lab.  
  
" So, Charlene~ " said Shalimar.  
  
" Yes ? " said the lovely lady.  
  
" May I call u Charlie? It's more comfortable, and... "  
  
" Yes Shalimar, of coz! We are friends right ?" said Charlene with an excited look.  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Emma and Charlene spend their night sitting in the kitchen, Charlene told them about her childhood, her family, and her father. Three of them suddenly quiet when Charlene mentioned her father. They didn't dare to tell her that her father was lying in the lab now, with lifeless. Charlene noticed them, she tried to read them but stopped by Emma. Using her ability Emma told her that wasn't a good idea to read her friend's mind.  
  
* You might go to Adam, ask him what u need to know. *  
  
Charlene stood up, excuse herself politely she went to the lab. Emma explained to them that Charlene had tried to read them. Shalimar and Brennan knew how's her feeling, they feel sympathetic to her.  
  
" It's only Ten, hit the club or hit the room? " asked Shalimar walking towards the sink.  
  
" Room would be great, good night! " Brennan run immediately, he knew she might come over him and kick his ass.  
  
" Run for your life! " said Emma jokingly.  
  
After putting her cup into the sink she walked towards Emma...  
  
" Emma, what do you think about Charlene? "  
  
" Well, I read her, and she read me. " said Emma walking slowly to the stairs.  
  
Emma told Shalimar that Charlene is naive and sweet, like Jesse. She feel nothing about her, she's simple and lovely. But she can feel there's sadness in her, but she can't figure it out what's her past, because Charlene was a strong Telempath too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE.....  
  
***** A/ N :  
  
ONCE AGAIN! Thanks for the review~ ( Jumping up and down happily )  
  
Today I saw new reviewer, I can't hide my hapiness~ Oh boy! Haha~  
  
To :  
  
Lornien, great you like the new chapter! Hey~ I remembered you write fics too. Hmm let me guess... it's Brennan and Shal right?!  
  
Bri, thanks for your review! I appreciated it, I MEAN IT!!! Yes it's Brennan and Shal, but I can't promise u it's Jesse and Emma. It's a long chapter, u might keep an eye on it hehe~ I promise I'll up-load the story as soon as I finish okay?  
  
P. S : The next chapter would be...hmn...what could it be? Oh yes~ it's Charlene's father funeral! I almost forgot he's dead! Okay~ I gonna stop here! 


	6. Feeling

Charlene walked into Adam's lab, seeing he was working with Jesse. When she's intend to leave them, before she turn around she saw there's another person in the lab, that Adam haven't introduce to her. She stood outside watching them quietly without their attention. Waiting the 'special person' turn around Charlene saw her. It was the lady who went to her home last two months.  
  
* Nevermind, we'll meet officially ! * Charlene's POV  
  
****  
  
* Emma! Wake up! *  
  
Emma's eyes flew opened as she heard someone thinking in her room, she sat up in bed and looked around her room. She got out of her bed and walked to the dark hallway outside her room.  
  
* Hello? * Emma closed her eyes and concerntrate to the voice.  
  
* Emma, it's me, Charlie. *  
  
Emma opened her eyes and looked down to the kitchen. There's a light in it, she walked down and found Charlene making some light chips.  
  
" Charlie, it's almost 11.30 night. What's going on? " Emma whispered.  
  
Charlie turn back and looked to Emma, her tears fall down to her cheek Emma quickly walked to her and guide her to sit down.  
  
" What's wrong Charlie? Why are you so sad? " said Emma very anxious, and worried.  
  
Emma tried to read her but found her mind was blank, but there's one thing she's so sure about, Charlene was sad and frustrated.  
  
" Charlie? Would u like to tell me? " asked Emma.  
  
Charlene nodded her head but said nothing. She put her head on Emma's shoulder, Emma comfort her and waiting her untill she's ready to tell her.  
  
" Charlie, open your heart, trust yourself, and trust me. "  
  
" I don't trust anyone " said Charlene with tears running down to her cheek.  
  
" No, it's wrong. You trust your father right? "  
  
" He never hurt me. Emma... I knew what's going on. " Charlene wanted to shout but she knew the rest of them would come out.  
  
" I'm waiting Charlie, I need to know what's wrong with you. " said Emma  
  
" My...father...I can feel...his soul...here. " cried Charlene.  
  
* She's so strong! * Emma POV  
  
" Now, you knew your father....is....dead "  
  
Charlene looking at Emma, she knew she's the only who can read her. She also knew Emma was a strong Telempath.  
  
" Emma, I'm like you, a Telempath. I can feel, I can sense, I'm a mix mutant creature, I hate myself so much! " said Charlene angrily.  
  
Emma told Charlene that she's not a creature, she told Charlene that she was naive, and a kind person, she knew it when she first meet her, even Shalimar and Brennan also like her so much. The two young ladies sit in the kitchen almost 15 minutes, Charlene has told her everythings that nobodies know about it, it's her secret, big secret! She even didn't tell her father about this. They hugged to each other, suddenly Jesse went in, he frowned darkly as he saw the two hugged each other. Not to face them he quickly turn around.  
  
" Oh~ my...oh...I'm soooo sorry! Look, I promise not to tell everyone about this ok? I'm sorry! " said Jesse walking away quickly from the kitchen.  
  
The two looking at the doorway...  
  
" Emma? " said Charlene  
  
" Charlie? Umm...I think we gonna explain this to Jesse before it getting worst! " said Emma standing up.  
  
" Yes, u go to Jesse, I'll go to Adam ok? " smile Charlene wipe off her tears from her eye.  
  
****  
  
JESSE & EMMA  
  
Emma walked into the lab where Jesse working, she walked silently and stood behind him. Jesse concerntrate on his work, didn't notice Emma behind, he was shocked when he turn his chair around. He stood up quickly and step backwards from Emma. He thought Emma might told him to shut up and don't try to tell Adam about it. Emma looked at him, smiling she smack his head.  
  
" Jesse! I'm not Shalimar! Why are u so affraid of me? "  
  
" Look, I SWEAR I won't tell everyone about this ok? " said Jesse nervously.  
  
" I won't hurt u Jesse...I promise! " said Emma  
  
" You promise? "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
" Buy me a coke then I trust you! " smiled Jesse  
  
" Jesse, if I'm Shalimar I'm sure you'll get your ass kick! "  
  
Emma leave the lab to change some clothes while Jesse preparing for the materials that Adam needs tomorrow. After a few minutes Emma went down and looked for Jesse...  
  
" So, are you ready? "  
  
" Yeah~ let's get moving before the two come down " said Jesse waving the car keys.  
  
In the car, Jesse drive and Emma sit besides him. Jesse didn't talk or make a noise since he drive. Emma looked at him, tried to make some noise she begin to speaks...  
  
" Jesse, umm...I have something to tell you. It's about...about Charlene and me. "  
  
Jesse nodded without looking at her, he closed the radio and let Emma explain to him what happen in the kitchen when he came. Emma told him that it's not like what he's thinking. Jesse nodded his head again without answer her. After 30 minutes drive they finally arrived at Blue Knight Cafe, they entered and odered their drinks. They sat opposite to each other, Jesse acting weird since they sat dowm, Emma noticed it too...  
  
" What are you looking at? " said Emma looking at Jesse.  
  
" No, nothing happen! Enjoy your drinks, oh~it's delicious.... "  
  
" Jesse, it's just a simply coke. "  
  
Jesse spurt out the coke when he heard Emma's. Emma quickly hand him tissue, waiting Jesse come back from the lavatory she decided to ask him what happen. Jesse, after washing his hand he stood in front of the mirror...  
  
* What should I tell her ?*  
  
****  
  
" Adam? Got time? " asked Charlene standing at the doorway.  
  
" Sure, what's wrong? "  
  
She comes in and pulled a chair, sitting in front of Adam she begin to ask him about his father. Adam reluctanly to tell her the truth, but he knows he can't hide this forever from her, it's her father, she has the right to knows the truth. Finally he told her, she didn't move, or speaks when she heard it.  
  
" Charlene, I'm sorry I didn't tell you early. " said Adam.  
  
" Where is he? "  
  
" Turn left when you got outside from here. " said Adam pointing to the doorway.  
  
She stands up and walked slowly to the doorway, Adam knew her every steps to the lab filled with sorrow. He walked to her back, both hands touched her shoulder, he told her it's not a good time ' visit ' her father. She thanked him for the advice, she determined to go to the lab.  
  
" Are you sure you wanna do this? " asked Adam with concerned.  
  
" Yes "  
  
" You need company, take me with you. " said Adam  
  
They entered the lab, there's a body on the medical bed. She walked besides the bed, she touched him, and kissed it on the forehead.  
  
" Adam, can u help me... "  
  
" Yes. " said Adam looking at her.  
  
****  
  
Jesse came back from the lavotary, Emma feel something on his head. She decide to read him but she knew it isn't a good idea to read a friend's mind without permission. Jesse sit down, didn't dare to look at her he continue his drinks.  
  
" Jesse, what's wrong with u? U've been acting weird since we came out. "  
  
* Emma, there's something I should tell you. But it's hard....* Jesse's POV  
  
" Nothing, we should get out of here, Adam might need us. " said Jesse while snapping his fingers.  
  
They got out from the cafe, but this time Emma drive the car. She affaid Jesse might not concerntrate and gives her a big deep shit. Once again, the two are quiet in the car. Without patience Emma stopped the car immediately.  
  
" WOW! WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING EMMA?! IT'S NOT FUNNY! " said Jesse in shocked.  
  
" So, are u ready? "  
  
" Ready for what?! "  
  
" The truth! " said Emma looking close to him.  
  
* Oh~ God! She's killing me! * Jesse POV  
  
" Actually...I...I...feel... "  
  
" Yeah? Keeping going Jesse. " said Emma nodding her head.  
  
" Well, I recently...feel... feel there's something with my neck! "  
  
" Your neck? "  
  
" Yeah...yeah...my neck, ouch! "  
  
Emma quickly start the car and drive back to the sanctuary. Jesse thinks he's come back from hell. He wanted to tell Emma his feeling, but he was affaid Emma wouldn't feel the same way. He sat quietly, listening to Justin's song....  
  
****  
  
After coming out from the lab Adam and Charlene sat in the living room. Looking at the frustrated lady he kept quiet, he knew it wasn't a right time to tell a bed time story. He walked to the T.V and switch it on. Suddenly appear ' Adult Education ' on the screen. Adam was panic and the remote control in his hand fall down to the ground.  
  
" Damn it! " said Adam  
  
" Lord have mercy on us! " said the panic-stricken lady after watching it.  
  
He picked it up and closed the t.v quickly. Soon Jesse and Emma came into the living area after coming back. The two laughed at Adam and told him it must be Brennan's stuff! Charlene sitting on the sofa blushed after she heard Jesse. Emma sat down and gave her a megazine which belong to Shalimar's.  
  
" I'm sorry! I don't know why .... " explain Adam kneel in front of Charlene.  
  
" There's a chair here Adam. " said Jesse jokingly.  
  
" Shut up Jesse! " said Emma beat him on his back.  
  
" It's ok Adam! Maybe I should learn to be an open-minded person. " said Charlene.  
  
That night, Adam spend his time watching ' Bruce Almighty " with Jesse, Emma and Charlene. Of course, they enjoyed it, not because the movie but it's Jesse and Emma's 1st time watching movie with their leader and new friend. While Brennan, Shalimar and Jade spend their time in bed...For Emma, it's a new feeling she never had before, she feel very comfortable with it. Jesse, feels great watching movie with his father, his mentor....and his buddy.  
  
****  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Brennan and Shalimar woke up and walked out from their room at the same time, they looking to each other, their messy hairs, sleepy faces...  
  
" Morning Shal " said sleepy Brennan .  
  
" Good morning " replied Shalimar warping her waist from left to right, from right to left.  
  
Soon Jade came out from her room, then Jesse. Jade came out with tidy while Jesse came out with panda eye.  
  
" What's wrong with your eye Jess? " asked Brennan.  
  
" Nothing, spend my time watching t.v "  
  
" Your wrinkle looks sucks... " said Shalimar  
  
" Yeah I know! Morning Jade! " said Jesse looking the lady stood besides him.  
  
" Morning everyone! " smiled Jade  
  
They walked down to the kitchen and having their breakfast which prepared by Adam almost every morning. Having her meal Shalimar wondering where's Emma. Jesse told her that she might dreaming in her bed now. While starving Brennan and Jade having their meals quietly.  
  
" I'm here! " said Emma stood at the doorway.  
  
" Good Morning " said Brennan without looking at Emma.  
  
" Morning Bren !"  
  
" I thought you said she's dreaming? " asked Shalimar looking at Jess.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen! Our new team mate! " said Emma raising up her hand.  
  
" New team mate? " asked Jade looking at Emma.  
  
Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar stopped their meals while they heard Jade's. Emma standing at the doorway walked slowly towads Jade.  
  
" Yes Jade, new team mate! You will meet her later. " said Emma  
  
" Really? What's her name? " asked Jade continue her meals.  
  
" Charlene Anderson "  
  
She chocked when she heard ' Charlene Anderson ', Shalimar quickly stand up and help her.  
  
" WHAT?! " yelled Jade.  
  
" Are you ok? " asked Jesse giving her a glass of water.  
  
" YES I'M OK! AND NOW I"M GOING INTO THE LAB! "  
  
After Jade leave the kitchen, four persons looked to each other. They have no idea what actually happen between Jade and Charlene.  
  
" Hello! " said Jade when she walked into the common room.  
  
" Ah! Good Morning! " said Adam  
  
She smiled when she sat down to the chair. Adam continue his test...  
  
" Adam? Emma told me there's new member rite? "  
  
He turn back to her, without saying anything he nodded his head and gave her a smile.  
  
" So where's she now? " asked Jade with curious.  
  
" I'm here. " said Charlene walks in with Jesse.  
  
" Morning Adam. " said Jesse and Charlene.  
  
" Good morning to you! "  
  
" Hello! I'm Charlene, we meet before! " said Charlene.  
  
Jade nodded her head and begin to stand up. She start introduce herself to the new member. Jesse helped Adam with his works...  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
****  
  
Lornine, thanks again for your reviews! Hope u like this chapter and sorry it took so long!  
  
P.S : All comments and critics are welcome! Please read and review...Ok! I begging u all to fo this! Enjoy ur self~ have a nice day! 


	7. The Funeral

Sky was crying on Sunday morning, the cloud was grey and the atmosphere was sorrowful. There was a medium long brown golden coffin laying in front of them. Before they begin to put the coffin in it the lady stepped out, looking at the coffin she kissed the red Rose and placed on it.  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life Like a candle in the wind Never knowing who to cling to When the rain set in And I would have liked to have known you But I was just a kid Your candle burned out long before Your legend never did  
  
( Lyrics by Sir Elton John )  
  
The funeral was end, people begin to move their car and leave the cemetery. She sat beside the grave, looking at it she touch it gently.  
  
" Come on, time to go home. " said Brennan kneeling in front of her.  
  
She stood up and walked with Brennan. Jesse and Shalimar are waiting in the car while Emma standing besides the car. As she saw Brennan and Charlene walked towards she opened the door.  
  
Before steeping in the car she looked back again.  
  
* Rest in peace, I'll remember you always. * 


	8. Who Set You Up?

Jade becomes increasing jealousy because of Charlene, she get all the attention by the team, especially Adam. She doesn't has favorable impression with Charlene since they meet each other. Now she joined Mutant X, that makes her more uncomfortable. When they having breakfast and dinner, Jade must be the one who sit far away from her, the team noticed it but they keep their silence, Adam and Shalimar doesn't like the way she act.  
  
****  
  
The team having their dinner together without Charlene two weeks. These two weeks Jade didn't sit far away. Brennan and Shalimar make an eye contact while having their meals, Emma and Adam enjoying their dinner without looking around or notice anything. But they clearly knew the situation. Jesse pretending nothing happen while Jade very enjoyed her dinner without someone tonight. Shalimar breaks the silence and started to speaks. The team all looking at her, hoping the two ladies might solve the problem tonight...  
  
" So Jade, how's ya dinner tonight? I made it...with Adam. " said Shalimar  
  
" Good. " repied Jade without looking at her.  
  
Brennan shakes his head while the rest pretending continued their meals. Shalimar stood up and looked at the haughty lady. Soon , Jade finish her meals, she looked around and saw Shalimar stood up staring at her.  
  
" What? "  
  
" What are you?! " said Shalimar angrily.  
  
* Gosh! * Emma and Jesse's thought.  
  
Brennan and Jesse stopped the angry feral to avoid quarrel between the two. Jede finally stood up and pointing to Shalimar.  
  
" Look! I don't know what the hell in your mind but I'm sure you need serious therapy! " said Jade.  
  
" Yeah! You are the one who need therapy you BITCH!!! " yelled Shalimar.  
  
Adam stopped eating, he can't stand this anymore, he had endured both of them. He stood up and looked at them. Brennan and Jesse stepped away from Shalimar while Emma stopped her meals and stood besides the guys. Shalimar and Jade knew they are in BIG trouble now...  
  
" Ladies, come into my lab after your dinner. " said Adam in lower voice.  
  
He walked out without looking them, they both quiet while Jesse, Brennan and Emma helped to clean up the dishes and table.  
  
" See what had you done! " said Jade  
  
Shalimar makes a face to her then walked out, Jade continue her meals, she decide after meals she'll go to the lab.  
  
****  
  
WHO SET YOU UP?  
  
Adam sat in front of his desk, checking his paper works his computer suddenly appear a small window [ You Have 1 New Message ], Adam opened it, with surprised it was from Charlene, a recorded video which took from the warehouse. He feel happy after received her message, knowing she was very fine now. Shalimar came in and sat in front him, she knew Adam might scold her or punish her to wash the toilet for one week.  
  
" Shalimar, do you think it was a good idea to scream at your team-mates? " asked Adam softly.  
  
" Yeah I knew Adam. " said Shalimar looking down to the ground.  
  
" Good, you have a mission. "  
  
* I knew it! Washing all the toilets in Sanctuary! * Shalimar's thought.  
  
Adam leave the lab then came back with a file. He sat down and passed the file to her. He gave her all the informations and it need to be done before day after tomorrow. ( Huh?! )  
  
" So you know your assignment ? " asked Adam standing up from his place.  
  
" Adam? Why? " she asked.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" No toilets? " Asked Shalimar looking at Adam's eyes.  
  
" Don't make me do that, you will if you repeat it, again. " said Adam seriously.  
  
Shalimar left the lab and asked Brennan to acompany her. They both went out with the Audi.  
  
" What's these all about? " asked Brennan looking at the file while driving the Audi.  
  
" Punishment! "  
  
" Yeah I know but what's in it? " Brennan asked softly.  
  
" Adam wants me to assist Charlene at the new warehouse. " said Shalimar throwing the file to the back.  
  
They soon arrived at the warehouse, but they found there's a black Altis car stopped in front of the warehouse. Shalimar and Brennan opened the door, it was disorder in it and found no one. Brennan went up stairs and search the rooms. Shalimar stayed at the hall and tried connect to Adam. When Brennan opened the last door, he found Charlene laying on the ground. Brennan rush towards her and gently pulled her up and put her into his arms. Suddenly two GSA agents came in, Shalimar eyes' turn into yellow. Brennan came down and put the injured lady on the ground.  
  
" Hey Shal! Put your angers to the bastards! " said Brennan jokingly.  
  
" They came in the right time! " smiled Shalimar evilly.  
  
As Shalimar begin her fight with the agent, Brennan shoots another agent with tesla coils while Shalimar unleashes a series of punches on the agent. Both of them fainted after ' The Mutant X lesson'.  
  
Back at Sanctuary, Jesse and Emma quickly prepared the medical equiments as soon as they heard Brennan and Shalimar's. When they arrived Brennan quickly put Charlene on the medical bed and let Adam examine her. While waiting for the result, Brennan went up to his room for a shower bath, Shalimar changed her cloth then went down to Jesse's working place. Jade sitting in her own room was checking some information. After an hour Adam and Emma came out, the team except Jade gather in the conference room.  
  
" So how is she? " asked Shalimar with concerned.  
  
" She's comatose... " said Adam  
  
" Don't tell me, it is bad or good? " asked Jesse.  
  
Emma nodded her head and touched him on his shoulder. They feel better after hearing the good news. Adam told them Charlene just in good condition, but need to rest for few days. They nooded gently.  
  
" Adam, how did they know about Charlie? Dr. Anderson had covered it. " asked Shalimar.  
  
They looking at each other without giving any comments. They have no idea why are these GSA agents hunt for her, unless there's a betrayer in Mutant X giving out the information.  
  
" It must be trapped! But who? " said Brennan crosses his arms.  
  
* Who set you up? * Adam's thought when he heard Brennan's  
  
Emma kept her silence, she knew who is it. She can feel the strong emotions in the Sanctuary...  
  
****  
  
Jesse and Shalimar sat besides the medical bed, looking at their friend laying there Shalimar told Charlene that she'll find the person in lower tone. Jesse kissed her forehead before living the room. They came out and found Brennan reading his novel alone at the common area.  
  
" Hey Bren! Wanna go for a drink? " asked Jesse.  
  
" Sure! Why not? " said Brennan putting down his novel.  
  
****  
  
Adam was working alone in his own lab, searching for the information his mind suddenly popped out something, Charlene...  
  
He stopped his works and walked out to the kitchen for his favourite Latte. While passing the lab he saw Charlene laying on the bed. He stood outside and looked into the sleeping beauty through the glass. He opened the door slowly and went besides her, looking at the lady he slowly stretch his hand and touched her cheek gently. A grin begin appear on him when he saw Charlene smile when he touched her.  
  
* She's so beautiful! *  
  
" Adam! " said Jade walking into the lab.  
  
She saw everything, she saw him touched her. She stayed cool although she wanted to scream at him. Adam quickly put his hand off, looking at Jade he can feel her anger. Emma, at the living room with Shalimar received the strong emotion from Jade.  
  
" Emma! " said Shalimar looking at her.  
  
" Huh?! "  
  
" What's wrong with you? "  
  
" I... feel something...from...Jade " said Emma  
  
" Tell me! "  
  
Emma reluctantly told her everything about Jade. Shalimar sighed, they feel sympathy for their new friend and dicided to tell Adam about it. As Emma and Shalimar walked to Adam's lab, they saw Jade was discussing something with Adam.  
  
" Adam! "  
  
" Can you knock the door before you two come in? Shalimar? " said Jade looking at Shalimar.  
  
" None of your business, now get out of here! " said Shalimar unyielding.  
  
" Shalimar! " said Adam  
  
" Oh, umm Jade? I have something for you, would you like to come into my room now? " asked Emma quickly before the two have a big fight.  
  
****  
  
JESSE & BRENNAN  
  
" Bren, what do you think about Emma? " asked Jesse  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
Jesse told Brennan his feeling to Emma but he didn't dare to tell her about it. Brennan sat beside him shook his head and sighed deeply.  
  
" Jesse, ya' know? I'm kinda...have the same feeling too... " said Brennan darkly.  
  
" You?! Emma? "  
  
" No! Man it's Shal~ " He replied.  
  
****  
  
EMMA'S ROOM  
  
Jade went into Emma's room, looking around she feel impressed, she crossed her arm standing in front of Emma.  
  
" There's something we have to talk about. " said Emma  
  
" What? "  
  
" We, Shal and I...knew something you did to Charlie. "  
  
" What do you mean " said Jade worried.  
  
As Emma begin to speaks Jade moved quickly and pins Emma to wall. She confides to Emma that she had set Charlene up with Adam's mission. She told her that she worked undercover and tried to get the database from Adam. When she told Emma about these she grabs Emma by her throat, attempt to kill her she shoot Emma with tesla coils. Emma fell down to the ground in pain. Jade pulled her up...  
  
" I'm sorry, you knew too much, not to let my plans blowed up I had to kill you."  
  
" Why do you did this to me? " asked Emma loud softly.  
  
" Well, only dead people keep the secret Emma. "  
  
Jade raised up her hand, begin to shoot Emma a dark figure suddenly stood behind Jade's. Jade turn her head around, figured it out it's Charlene. Charlene gets one glance to Emma, she walked towards Emma but stopped by Jade.  
  
" I'm pretty sure you don't want to do this! " said Charlene in calm tone.  
  
" Charlie, get...get ...out...of here... " said Emma  
  
Shalimar and Adam rushed in when Shalimar's feel something in Adam's lab. Both of them shocked when they saw everythings in Emma's room. Shalimar's anger increase as she saw what Jade did to her friend.  
  
" You gonna pay for this! "  
  
Shalimar moved quickly towards Jade and unleashes punches on her. Adam rushes to Emma and slowly put her into his arm. While Charlene hit Jade with psionic blast, Shalimar kicked her on her back, they quickly grab her hand and put her head on the ground. Jade collapsed when Charlene gave her another blast. The angry feral slapped her on her face and dragged her out from Emma's room.  
  
Adam put the wounded Emma in her bed and check after her. Charlene ran down to Adam's lab, come back with his medical equipment.  
  
" Is she ok? " asked Charlene  
  
He didn't answer her, he pay full attention to Emma, hoping she would fine Adam tried to inject her but she didn't give any respond. Charlene sat beside her, slowly she touched Emma's hand, she clossed her eyes and concerntrate on her. Suddenly there's a blue shining power from Charlene's hand, slowly moving into Emma's.  
  
* She has the ability to recover Emma! * Adam's thought when he witnessed what Charlene did to Emma.  
  
Charlene opened her eyes and looked to Adam, she smiled and told him that Emma would recover after her 'special treatment '. Adam pulled the blanket over Emma's before they leave the room.  
  
****  
  
JESSE & BRENNAN  
  
" Yeah man~ you should tell her before it's too late." said Jesse resting his head on the table.  
  
" Yeah she's hot! " said Brennan.  
  
" Let's get out from here, I'm tired now. " said Jesse paying the bill to the waitress.  
  
****  
  
Shalimar sitting in front of the computer, checking the profile suddenly a cup of coffee appear beside on the table. She turn around and found Charlene stood besides her.  
  
" Coffee? " asked Charlene softly.  
  
" Sure, why not? Thanks! " smiled Shalimar raised up her cup.  
  
" Emma resting now...in her bed. "  
  
" Is she ok? " asked Shalimar.  
  
" Yes she is, I might go to the town later. "  
  
" For? "  
  
" Clothes. " said Charlene blushed as she looked into herself, wearing the same cloth again.  
  
" Nevermind! I'll go with you later. Thanks again for your coffee. " smiled Shalimar.  
  
****  
  
Adam was hacking into Mason's computer, checking if there's any Jade's profile. Charlene knocked on the door and waiting for Adam's respond. She waited ouside few minutes but there's still respond from Adam's.  
  
* Maybe I should leave him alone. * Charlene's thought.  
  
She slowly put down the mug in front of Adam's lab. When he feels better he'll come out, then he'll see the coffee mug. She smiled and left quietly.  
  
" Shall we? " asked Shalimar while wearing her garment.  
  
" Sure, you drive! "  
  
As they walked out to the car park they saw Brennan and Jesse came back.  
  
" Hey where are you going? " asked Brennan  
  
" Shopping, want to come with us? " said Shalimar finding the key in her red Versace bag.  
  
" Have a nice time, I'm going back to ask Emma something. " said Jesse  
  
" No you can't Jesse. " said Shalimar looking at him.  
  
" Why? I don't understand. " Jesse frowned when he heard Shalimar's.  
  
Shalimar explained to Brennan and Jesse what had happen in the Sanctuary when they not in. Brennan quietly listen to them while driving the car. Charlene sat quietly in front and looking out through the window, she smiled when she saw a father towing his daughter when they crossed the road. Suddenly Jesse shout out, Charlene startle a bit.  
  
" Are you ok? " asked Brennan  
  
" Yes I'm fine, thank you. " smiled Charlene.  
  
" I'm sorry Charlie! " appologize from Jesse when he knew Charlene startle bacause of him.  
  
They arrived the mall, girls buying their stuff while the boys sitting at the food court waiting for the girls. An hour later the girls come back almost 12 packs!  
  
" Wow~ I can see your credit card bleeding now! " said Jesse jokingly.  
  
" Duh...once in a lifetime! " said Shalimar checking if anything she had forgot something to buy.  
  
" Haha! Girls.... " said Brennan.  
  
" Let's get back to the Sanctuary " said Charlene.  
  
" Yeah~ we have ass to kick! " said Shalimar.  
  
" Let me help you Charlie." said Jesse offering his help.  
  
" That's very nice of you Jesse, thank you. " smiled Charlene passing her packs to Jesse.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan, waiting for his offer she smacked his head.  
  
" Ouch! What's that for?! " asked Brennan.  
  
" Do you wanna lend me a hand or what? "  
  
" Calm down Shal, I'm kidding... "  
  
****  
  
Q & A  
  
Adam finish his searching, after cleaning up his desk he opened the door and saw a coffee mug. He bent down and took up the mug, after a sip he knew the mug has put out here an hour ago. He feel sorry for not giving any respond while Charlene knocked the door. He finish the coffee and put it on his table. He walked out, looking at up stairs he's thinking whether it's a good time to ask Jade. He went up and stood outside, again, he heard her favourite music.  
  
* She's listening to the music, that's mean she's in good mood now. * Adam's thought.  
  
As he took out the key from his pocket he heard she's singing. A grin begin appear on his face, he decide when she finish he'll go in. He sat down on the ground and listening to her. Suddenly she stopped singing, Adam stood up and opened the door. There's she stood, in front of the bed.  
  
" Are you okay? " asked Adam  
  
Looking up she step forward to him. She slowly put her hand on his chest, Adam gently put her hand away.  
  
" Jade, there's something you might tell me." said Adam  
  
" Please Adam, don't ruin it. "  
  
" I beg your pardon? " said Adam  
  
She pushed him into the bed and placed her head against to his chest. Adam moved himself slowly to avoid her. Her hand gently remove his button, she wanted to kiss him but Adam turned his face sideways.  
  
" I love you Adam! I need you~ " she whispered.  
  
" No, please don't. You don't know what are you doing. "  
  
" Of course I know, I love you~since I met you the first time. " said Jade moving her lips down to his chest.  
  
Adam gently put his hand and turn her head up, so that he could meet her eyes.  
  
" I need to know Jade. " said Adam  
  
She sat beside him and listen to him patiently. She told him everything he need to know. She actually is working undercover with Mason. Her mission is to get the database from Adam since Mason couldn't get it by himself. Adam sight deeply as he heard her.  
  
" Adam, but I love you." explained Jade looking into his eyes.  
  
" HOLY SHIT! " yelled Shalimar standing out the doorway.  
  
Jesse and Brennan shook their head on the spot when they saw everything. Charlene stood behind Shalimar, her mind went blank when she saw Adam and Jade on the bed.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! " said Shalimar walking into her room angrily.  
  
" Shalimar... " said Adam standing up.  
  
" GO AWAY ADAM! " said Shalimar without looking at him.  
  
She grabs Jade's arm tightly and pulled her up.  
  
" Shalimar! Stop! " said Adam looking at her.  
  
Silence filled the air, suddenly Emma came out from her room and meet them. They're shocked when they saw her.  
  
" Emma! You should get your rest! " said Jesse  
  
" I'm ok Jesse~ "  
  
Afraid to hurt the wounded Emma, Jesse gently placed his hand to Emma's to support her, slowly they walked into the room.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Emma.  
  
" It's Jade and Adam, we saw them in the bed just as we passed her room. " said Shalimar with anger.  
  
" Well, the door was opened, we took a head in it. That's what we saw. " said Jesse  
  
" Hey~ hey! Let's make things clear! Adam has nothing to do with it ok? " said Brennan.  
  
" Quiet. " said Charlene in a calm tone.  
  
Everybody shut their mouth off and starred at her. Adam, stood beside Jade feel he has disappointed her. He saw frustration on her.  
  
" Let's get out of here! " Shalimar demanded and took a fast glance to Adam and Charlene.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry again for the late chapter! Here's a bit long chapter. Hope u like it, I'll try to make quick up date~  
  
Bri, thanks again for you reviews! I appreciate it~ And yes, it's Brennan & Shalimar, but a bit slow...Brennan wants to tell Shalimar his feeling but....something happen! I'm not gonna spoil hahaha!  
  
Bob, oh yeah~ new reviewer!! Thank you, thank you and thank you! Yes more B/S coming up!  
  
Romantic Girl, oh~ u not dying for the next chapter hehehe! Yeah I knew my fic complicated, even my mom also don't know what my fic talking about. Thanks for spending your precious time reading my story!  
  
Lornien, YES~ Adam watching 'Bruce Almighty' lol...Umm..well actually I get the idea when I watch it with my friends. I think Adam should relax himself sometimes!  
  
CIAO!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Complicated

They walked out from the room and looked to each other. Shalimar knows Charlene was hurt, she don't understand why Jade did this to Adam and let Charlie upset. She wanted to go inside the room and mess up with her but stopped by Brennan. They went down to the conference room and wait for the explainations from Adam. They had been waited for him but he didn't show up.  
  
" Alright, I think we not gonna get the answer by today rite? " asked Shalimar looking at her friends.  
  
" We wait. " said Jesse.  
  
" Until? " asked Shalimar unsatisfied.  
  
Charlene sat silently with her blank mind but interrupted by the two. Brennan suggest they should go to rest and come back in the next morning. Emma began to stand and walked out from the room.  
  
" Charlie? Are u ok? " asked Jesse with concern.  
  
" Hmn? Yeah I'm fine Jesse. "  
  
They went to their room and hope for a good answer by their boss tomorrow.  
  
****  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Emma woke up as she heard Brennan and Shalimar's voice. Emma woke up and moved beside Charlene's.  
  
" Charlie, wake up... " she said in a lower tone.  
  
She turned to her but still in her dream, she murmured something to Emma then fall into sleep again. Emma walked to the bathroom and hope Charlie would wake after her bath.  
  
****  
  
SHALIMAR  
  
Brennan and Shalimar was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for their friends. Shalimar keep complaining while doing her works. Brennan shook his head and continue his works.  
  
" Bren, do u think Adam and Jade...u know...something like that? "  
  
" Like wat? " asked Brennan.  
  
" Do u think Adam like Jade? "  
  
" I dunno."  
  
Soon a dish prepared by stir- frying put on the table as soon as Brennan answered Shalimar's question. She walked to the table and smelled them.  
  
" Wow~ u know how to cook? " Shalimar smiled walking in front to Brennan.  
  
" Do u think only Adam can cook? " he smiled again.  
  
" Good~ morning! " said Jesse standing at the doorway.  
  
" How long have u came down here? " asked Shalimar.  
  
" Nah...almost 5 minutes! " smiled Jesse walked to the table and sit down.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan sat quietly and waiting for Emma and Charlene, and of course their boss too! Jesse then moved his head and whispered to Shalimar.  
  
" But I saw everything! " he smiled playfully.  
  
Shalimar grabbed his neck as she heard Jesse's. Jesse chuckle little and put her hand away from him.  
  
" Maybe u should try it at Dojo! " said Brennan jokingly.  
  
" Yeah~ u kicked asses all the day! " said Jesse.  
  
Then comes Emma walking slowly into the kitchen. They looked at her as she rolled her eyes. Emma did noticed her friends looking at her.  
  
" What?! " said Emma sitting beside Shalimar's.  
  
" So how's your conversation with Charlie? " asked Brennan.  
  
" Well, she said nothing, but I still can sense her emotions...and Jade's too. " said Emma  
  
As Jesse began to to lift the spoon to his mouth Shalimar hit him from his back. Brennan and Emma laughed as they saw two of them acting like a baby.  
  
" Wat's tat for? " asked Jesse touching his head.  
  
" Do u know how to respect people? " smiled Shalimar.  
  
" What?! who? "  
  
She moved to his ear and said " Adam" loudly.  
  
" Okay! We should finish our breakfast before 7.30 rite? But it's almost 7.20, so we gonna start now. " said Brennan looking at the dish.  
  
" But how bout Adam? " asked Emma.  
  
" He will come down soon." said Jesse.  
  
" I'll go ask him after breakfast ok? Now eat! We have lots of works today. " Shalimar demanded.  
  
****  
  
Charlene finally woke up and bump herself down to the floor. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, she smiled as she saw the floor was wet.  
  
* Emma woke before me! *  
  
Aftet cleaning herself she walked out from the room, while passing Jade's room she can feel something inside. She walked nearer and put her head to the door.  
  
" Morning! " said Adam smiling at the young lady.  
  
She jumped a bit when she heard someone talking to her. She turned herself not to face Adam but Adam came slowly to her and grabbed her arm gently.  
  
" Nothing happen yesterday. " he said to the young lady who doesn't looked at him.  
  
She tried to get off of his hand but she's too afraid to make a touch with him. She's affraid her instinct was right, now she try to denial it and stay away from him. Adam looked at Charlene oddly as he saw her expression. He let go of his hand and moved away to let her pass. Before she went down she looked back to him.  
  
" I know. " she said and gave him a smile.  
  
****  
  
COMMOM ROOM  
  
" Hey~ " said Charlene as she saw them working.  
  
" Breakfast? " asked Jesse.  
  
" Sure, r u gonna join me? "  
  
" Actually we had our breakfast an hour ago. " said Jesse looking at the computer screen.  
  
She walks to Brennan's then sit besides him. Brennan teach her some skills to hack someone computer.  
  
" Hey! I suppose I'm the one who teach Charlie! " said Jesse looking at Brennan.  
  
Shalimar left her office then walked to Adam's lab. She's expecting Adam would be in his lab but she saw no one.  
  
" Looking for someone? " asked Emma standing behind her.  
  
" Yeah~ Adam. "  
  
" He just left, send Jade away. " said Emma sitting down.  
  
" Emma? Why Adam send her away since he likes her so much? "  
  
Emma smiled at the question she asked and laughed softly. She shook her head and walked away. Shalimar followed her and they went up- stairs. Looking down at the fellows Emma told Shalimar that she knew Adam's feeling, even though he had tried to hide his feeling. She pointed down to Charlene.  
  
" Charlie? " asked Shalimar.  
  
She nodded and gave her a big smile. Shalimar then looked down to Brennan, Emma noticed she's having feeling to Brennan too. She slowly moved to her and whispered to her.  
  
" You wanna know something about Brennan? "  
  
" I'm afraid my heart couldn't take it. " she said jokingly.  
  
" Well, buy me a drink I'll tell you! " said Emma.  
  
" Give me a break! " she make a face to Emma.  
  
****  
  
MESS UP WITH PROBLEMS!  
  
Adam and Jade arrived the new warehouse where she set Charlene up. Adam connect the computer to the sanctuary while Jade just sat behind him quietly. After connected he looked back at her.  
  
" So? Wat do u think? " asked Adam.  
  
" Why do u always looks serious? "  
  
" I beg your pardon? " he chuckled.  
  
She moved closer to him and whispered to him.  
  
" Why dun u let your guards off? " she said.  
  
Adam smiled and moved closer to her, he gently touched her lips.  
  
" I won't took my hand off and surrender, u know that. " she said again.  
  
" Well, don't. " he said moving his hand down to her waist.  
  
****  
  
* He loves her! * Emma and Charlene's thought at the same time.  
  
" Emma? " Shalimar asked curious.  
  
She quickly turned her head to Shalimar and looked down to Charlene.  
  
" Charlie? Are u ok? " asked Brennan as he noticed she's not paying attention.  
  
Charlene then gave Brennan a smile then looked up to Emma and Shalimar. She nodded her head and gave them a smile too.  
  
" Emma? Are u going to tell me something? " asked Shalimar looking down to Charlene.  
  
" Shal, I tried to sense Adam....well... "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Charlie was sensing him too at the same time. " she said.  
  
" So u both sensed Adam at the same time? Gosh u reading him? "  
  
" Shal, Adam loves Jade." she said reluctantly.  
  
Shalimar was shocked and left her mouth opened as large as the tiger's mouth.  
  
" Hell not! " she said with anger.  
  
* Why? Adam? * Emma's thought.  
  
****  
  
" Ok! I'm out for something, be right back! " Brennan said standing up and went to get the keys.  
  
" Where r u going? " asked Jesse.  
  
" Am I gonna explain tat? " Brennan looking at him.  
  
" Can I go with u? " he asked.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Coz I know where r u going! " Jesse said with a grin.  
  
****  
  
Charlene left the common room and went into the room. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She can see Adam was holding Jade in his arms and they are laughing and sharing their romance together. She covered her face with her both hands.  
  
* He loves her...*  
  
Emma came in without her attention, she saw her laying on the bed. Trying not to interrupt her she walks slowly to her desk.  
  
" Emma? "  
  
" Hmn? " she said in soft tone.  
  
" He loves her. " she finally opened her eyes and face Emma.  
  
" I'm sorry hun~ " Emma said moved towards her.  
  
*****  
  
BRENNAN & JESSE ( II )  
  
They arrived at a pub, found a man sitting at the bar. Brennan walks to the man and touched his shoulder. The man turned back and was shocked.  
  
" Yo' man~ " said Brennan.  
  
" Hey~ looks who here?! Man it's been a long time we haven't seen each other! " said the man.  
  
Brennan and Jesse sat next to the man and introduced Jesse to the man by Brennan.  
  
" So wat's up Bren? " asked the man drinking his beer.  
  
" Ya' know? I'm tryin' to find information, a girl named Jade. "  
  
" Why me? "  
  
" Co'z ya' worked in the GSA once! " said Brennan looking at him.  
  
" Ya' mean Jade Parker? " he asked.  
  
Brennan and Jesse looked to each other and smiled.  
  
" So wat's her possition in GSA? " smiled Jesse looking at Brennan.  
  
" Well, she works for Mason undercover "  
  
" We knew tat. " said Brennan.  
  
" Wat she works undercover? " asked Jesse.  
  
" A team called Mutant X, Mason need the database from a man named Adam. But he need someone to go inside there and get the database. "  
  
" Wat's her benefits? " asked Brennan.  
  
" No idea! " said the man.  
  
Jesse get up and walked outside to make a call. He used his cell phone and try to contact Adam.  
  
****  
  
Adam's cell phone rang, as he tried to answer the call, Jade stopped him and put the cell away from him. She kissed him and pulled him near to her.  
  
" I loves you. " she whispered.  
  
" So am I~ " he smiled and turned his head to the computer.  
  
His heart pounded when he said so, he feel sorry for the women who loves him more than everything. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and turned to face him. He turned his face when she intend to kiss him.  
  
" Tell me what I need to know Jade. " he said.  
  
" I've told you everything Adam, don't you trust me? "  
  
He stood up and walked away from her. She pulled his hand and stood in front of him.  
  
" You're on my way. " said Adam.  
  
" Yes I am! "  
  
He walked to the computer and try to hack into GSA's computer. She sat beside him and looked at the screen. After few minutes later he found out her identity.  
  
" So you really help Mason to get Charlie aren't you? " he said in a serious look.  
  
He moved backward from her and feel disappointed, he shook his head and walked away from the new warehouse.  
  
****  
  
" Damn! " said Jesse.  
  
" Wat? " asked Brennan stood behind him.  
  
" It's Adam, he didn't answer my call! " he looked to other way and hit the car.  
  
" Alrite let's get back there and try contact him ok? " said Brennan.  
  
" Yeah, maybe u're rite. " he sighed  
  
****  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Shalimar was working alone in the common room, enjoying her music and chips. Suddenly she heard Adam's voice through her ring. Adam demanded her to change the sanctuary's system code and secure the files.  
  
" Adam? " asked Shalimar.  
  
" Yeah "  
  
" Umm, where's Jade? "  
  
" I left her in the new warehouse. " replied Adam.  
  
" Ok. "  
  
" Shal, u sent Jesse and Brennan to new warehouse and take a look for Jade. If she need something just give her. "  
  
" Anything? " asked Shalimar.  
  
" Except the database and sanctuary. " he chuckled softly.  
  
****  
  
" Hey guys? Do u hear me? "  
  
" Yeah go on Shal. " said Brennan.  
  
" Adam need u guys at the new warehouse. "  
  
" Why? " asked Jesse.  
  
" Take a look to Jade. If she need anything just give her. "  
  
" Anything? " asked Jesse looking at Brennan.  
  
" Except the database, sanctuary, me, Emma and Charlie. "  
  
They both laughed loud when they heard Shal's bullshit things.  
  
*****  
  
Adam came back exhausted. He wasn't sure that if Shalimar rush to him and ask him what the hell happen with him and Jade. He tried to walk silent but caught by Shalimar who sitting in the common room.  
  
" Do u wanna tell me wat happen? " asked Shalimar softly.  
  
He sighed deeply and sat beside her, looking at up- stairs he then turned his head back and face Shalimar.  
  
" I just wanna figure out something from Jade. " said Adam.  
  
" So? " she asked again for further information.  
  
" I lie. "  
  
" About wat Adam? Tell me. " said Shalimar.  
  
" That I loves her. "  
  
" You don't ?! " she asked with shocked.  
  
Adam noticed her expression and smiled. He told her that he doesn't loves her, or likes her. He treats her as a friend, not more than that. Shalimar realized that both Charlie and Emma were wrong. She gave a soft hit on Adam's shoulder and reassure him not to worry about the rest. She'll take care of it. Adam feel more comfort, Shalimar hug him and demanded him to rest.  
  
" Thanks but I've a lot of test to run. " he smiled to the person who care for him.  
  
" I'll ask Emma and Charlie help ok? "  
  
Mentioned about Charlie he turn his head and look to up- stairs again.  
  
" Tonite we'll hit the club, wanna join us? " asked Shalimar when she saw Adam looking towards to Charlene's room.  
  
" U guys enjoy urself tonite ok?"  
  
" That's mean no rite? "  
  
" Yes Shalimar, as usual. " he said again.  
  
*****  
  
NIGHT  
  
" EMMA DELAURO! ITS ALMOST 2 HOURS U PREPARED! " yelled Shalimar in the sanctuary.  
  
" Coming! " yelled Emma from her room.  
  
" R u sure dun wanna join us? " asked Emma with concerned.  
  
Charlene gave her a big smile and shook her head.  
  
" Alrite, if u need anything, Adam always here ok? "  
  
" Okay! Okay! Now go momma. " smiled Charlene pushing Emma out to the doorway.  
  
" Shal! She's ready! " she yelled.  
  
" GOOD! " said Shalimar playing with the keys.  
  
As the two left she walked into the kitchen and looking something to eat. She made herself spaghetti but realized it's too many and she can't eat all. She looked around and hoping someone help her to finish it. Suddenly she remembered Emma had told her that Adam had came back and working in the lab. She took the big bowl and stood outside the door. She doesn't knows if she want to go in and ask him for dinner......  
  
****  
  
Sorry for the late up-date again! I'm too busy wif my homeworks and there's hundred of works waiting me! Anyway, I have something to share, if u're willing to read more, I'll write more! But not the fiction of course! Well, here comes! I recently read the reviews and finally found a person critic about my story. I'm so sorry about my grammar things but that's the way I write story, and I knew my story sucks and complicated. So, hmn...I think I would like to stop after next chapter. What do u think?  
  
Okay~ I here want to thanks to all reviewers and appreciated them for spending their time to read my story. THANK YOU ^_^  
  
Lornien, thank you again for reading my every chapter.  
  
Romantic Girl, sorry again for the late chapter! Pls dun die hahaha!! Sorry I'm kidding~ Thank you very much! 


	10. So Much In Love

Adam was working all alone and doesn't realized he hasn't taken his dinner since he came back from the warehouse. He put down his works and decide to find something in the kitchen. As he intend to open the door, the sound of the computer caught his attention. He walks to his desk and found there's a message. Meanwhile, Charlene still standing outside and thinking whether go in and invite him for the dinner or just put the bowl down in front of the door, like yesterday...  
  
" Brennan, wat's wrong? " said Adam looking to the screen.  
  
" Adam, are we gonna look at her whole day or wat? "  
  
" Yes, the GSA might hunt for her if they found her failed the mission. "  
  
" So we gonna protect a traitor? " asked Brennan jokingly.  
  
" She's one of our ex-member Brennan, treat her nice. " said Adam walking away from his desk.  
  
He walks to the door and open it, he tilted his head and looking at Charlene. He almost laughed out loud at the lovely young lady. Charlene was shocked by the ' automatic door '.  
  
" Is anything wrong? " Adam smiled as he looked she's holding a bowl in her hands.  
  
Charlene blushed a little, she asked him if he's willing to having dinner with her. Adam was so surprised and happy for the invitation. They walk to the kitchen and sit opposite to each other. He smile again when he recall what happen just now. Charlene threw a napkin over him but it didn't hit him.  
  
" Taste good. "  
  
" Really?! " she was so happy when Adam said so.  
  
Happinese filled the air and both of them enjoyed their dinner. Charlene took Adam's plate when he finish, he walked to the sink tried to help her but rejected.  
  
" Adam, thank you for having dinner with me. I really appreciated it. " she said softly.  
  
" Umm...Charlene? "  
  
" Adam, u can call me Charlie. " she smiled softly.  
  
" Well, umm...Charlie.... " he said again.  
  
Charlene noticed Adam has something to tell her, she put down the plates and ready to listen.  
  
" I just wanna tell u about wat happen yesterday. "  
  
" We had been through this, I don't think we discuss it again? " she said forcefully.  
  
Adam didn't say anything when she said so, he can heard the note of sadness in her voice. He wanted to walk in front of her, hold her and tell her everything. She turned her head and continue washing the plates. Adam understand it's still not the right time to do so. He walked away quietly to his lab. Charlene put down the dishes and turn her head to the doorway, she can feel his sadness and frustrations from his back.  
  
*****  
  
CLUB  
  
There was a lot of people dancing and messing around, the atmosphere were hot and high. Boys and girls enjoy themself, some of them shacking their head followed by the rhythm. Emma and Shalimar sat at the bar since they arrived, they're watching for the guys and enjoyed their drinks.  
  
" Em, why dun u show ur talents? " said Shalimar looking at the crowd.  
  
" Hah! C'mon let's go! We're not goin' to sit here whole nite aren't we? "  
  
" Yeah~ show them our talents! " smiled Shalimar getting ready.  
  
They leave the bar and went into the dance floor, the music turn into Techno, everybody jumping up and down and shacking their head. Shalimar moved her sexy body wildly like Shakira, Emma becomes the dancing queen and both of them caught everybody attention. They dance in the middle and the rest of them clapping their hands and watching them dancing. Suddenly two guys went into the middle dance with them. Everybody yelled like a wolf and enjoying the scene and impressed by both Emma and Shalimar's skills.  
  
****  
  
After finish washing the dishes Charlene went into another lab next to Adam's. When she passed Adam's lab she saw him running a test. She stood a while watching him, she smiled when Adam noticed her. She went in and stood besides him.  
  
" You're interesting? " he asked looking at her blue pale eyes.  
  
" Yes! " she said like a little girl.  
  
Adam smiled at the response he got and laughed softly. Charlene stood silently and watched Adam scan the test, she even beg Adam to teach her the computer skills since Brennan not around.  
  
****  
  
SHALIMAR'S MAN?  
  
The happy dies as the music stopped, everyone left the dance floor and went back and continue their drinks. Shalimar meet a tall guy while they were dancing, Emma was drinking with her new friends at the bar. The guy bought Shalimar a drink and they talked a lots of things, the guy seems to be likes Shalimar very much since they meet each other.  
  
" Emm...wat's ur name? " said the guy.  
  
" Oh~ My name is Shalimar, u can call me Shal. " said Shalimar with a light laugh.  
  
" My name is Max, nice to meet u Shal. "  
  
" Nice to meet u too Max! "  
  
" Erm...well... "  
  
" Yeah? " she looked up and stared at Max.  
  
" Well..haha, I just wanna tell u the weather is fine. " said Max pointing up to the roof.  
  
" Ok? " she laughed again.  
  
" I just wanna invite u for dinner...tomorrow nite? " he asked politely.  
  
Shalimar smiled and looked at the man who invited her to dinner, she looked to Emma then turned her head back to him. Max was cute and seems more mature than Brennan and Jesse. That's exactly what she's dreaming about. He stood straight as he waited anxiously for a reply from Shalimar. She raised her eyebrows and slowly shook her head, Max was so disappointed when he heard it. Shalimar started to laugh loud when she looked at the man with a dead fish look.  
  
" Max, I'm kidding.... " she laughed.  
  
" Really? So...tat's mean u will go out with me? " he said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
" Yes Max, so see u tomorrow ok? "  
  
" So I'll meet u at Robinson Street, 7.30 ok? " he said.  
  
Shalimar nodded her head and grabbed his arm and walked to the bar. The girls introduced their new partner to each other, they talked the entire time and sharing laughs together...  
  
****  
  
HIDDEN....  
  
Since Brennan and Jesse not coming back to Sanctuary, Shalimar and Emma went to the club and haven't back, that left Adam and Charlene in the lab running test and doing some practical works. Adam had given a lots of paper works that needed four hours to finish it, but the young intelligent lady done it well in short hour and that was really impressed Adam. Adam marked the paper and keep nodding his head, he took half an hour to finish the paper and when he turned his chair back he found Charlene slept at his couch, he chuckle softly when he found she was still holding a paper in her hand. He slowly take the paper from her hand and put it on the table, she was too tired to do any more. He walked out to his office and took a coat which hanging behind the door, he came back and bent down beside the couch. He gently put the coat over her and turned the light into low and make sure she's comfortable. He walked slowly to his desk and clean up his desk and leave silently.  
  
*****  
  
DRUNKEN ANGELS..... ADAM IN DEEP SHIT~  
  
As Adam attempt to go into his room he heard Emma and Shalimar's voice. Not to awake Charlene by the voice he walked quickly into the common area and found them laying on the floor. Adam was shocked by the images he saw, he never saw two of them drunk like that and it almost breaks his first impression by the two gentle and cultivated ladie, he walked to them and looked at the two drunken fellows.. He sighed softly.  
  
* If three of them laying here, I'll die exhausted! * Adam's thought.  
  
Adam gently put Emma in his arms and helped her to sit up, luckily Emma was not too heavy, he lifted up Emma into his arms and walked to her room. He looked at the door and Emma, he knew he has to put her down and open the door so that he can go into the room. Never wanting to let Emma awake he put her down leaned over the wall. He opened the door and gently put her into his arms, he carefully put Emma in her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Before Adam could walked away from the bed Emma seized his shirt and pulled his hand so that he can sit besides her. Adam laughed and shook his head, Emma was half awake but disoriented. The atmosphere was silence, Adam was not really sure what Emma going to do next. She rolled her eyes and looked at Adam, before he could react Emma put her arms around his neck.  
  
" I just wanna thank you, Brennan left me...but u didn't. " she whispered.  
  
Adam responded to her embrace, the way she looked at him was not like she looked at Brennan or Jesse. He blushed a little when she put her head on his shoulder, she smelled nice and it really fascinated him. He pulled back slightly and watched until she fall asleep.  
  
" Shalimar, come on, wake up. " Adam whispered softly.  
  
The blonde drunken feral was deep in sleep and never gives any respond to Adam when he whispered near her ear. Adam shook his head and sighed deeply, he has no idea to wake her up. So there's only a way...  
  
" U won't wake up? I'll make u up. " he said with a grin.  
  
He kneeled down and looked at her, she was smiling and mumbled somethings. Afraid of her feral attack he slapped with gently on her face, after few seconds she finally opened her eyes.  
  
" Adam? " she looked at the man who was looking at her happily.  
  
He stood up and walked to her back, Shalimar was still sitting on the floor and waiting Adam to pull her up. Adam smiled down at her and helped her to stand, when she stood up she feel uncomfortable, Adam noticed that on her face.  
  
" Shal? Wat's wrong? " he asked with concerned.  
  
Shalimar stood quietly and trying not to move, her face suddenly turned pale and that's really worried Adam. She suddenly squeezed Adam's hand and put over her mouth, then horrible thing happen and it really suprised Adam. Shalimar vomit out all the foods she ate this morning to Adam's hand and his black shirt. Adam frowned darkly and quickly wiped off those disgusting yellow green fluid on his hands and shirt.  
  
" Shal! " he said nervously.  
  
" Ad..dam..."  
  
" Look wat u did " he said again.  
  
" I'm sooooo sorry!"  
  
" C'mon, let's get u to the lavatory."  
  
Adam left Shalimar in the lavatory, he shook his head again, sighed deeply...  
  
* I've been working for my entire life, all I need is rest... * Adam's thought.  
  
After Shalimar cleaned herself Adam walked to her and assist her into room. Shalimar's room was the biggest, but things are disorder. Some books, chips, cans and some dirty clothes are left on the floor.  
  
* Oh my God ~ * Adam's thought, again.  
  
Carrying the feral to her bed he started to help her to clean up all the stuff. There's a sharp blue triangel crystal on the floor, when Adam picking up the cans he steps backward, he jumped up when he step on it.  
  
* Holy crap! * he tried not to scream out.  
  
" That's it, I'm out of this stuff ." he shook his head and look at his wounded leg.  
  
He slowly closed the door and walked to his room on wobbly leg. Opening the door he saw someone standing beside him, he lifted up his head and look at the person.  
  
" Charlie? "  
  
" Hmn? " said the sleepy lady.  
  
Adam was about to laugh out, looking at the lady he pointed to other door.  
  
" Charlie? That is your room actually. " he smiled.  
  
Looking at the other door Charlene slowly walked to her room. Adam shook his head again before entered his room for a peace good night...  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry for my late update! I'm too busy with my school works, I've tried to write it as quickly as I can when I came back from school today. Sorry again, enjoy it! 


	11. Max

DATING...  
  
" Tell Laura..I loves her..tell Laura I need her... "  
  
" Could u stop tat please?! " said Jesse who was sitting opposite to Shalimar.  
  
" I like this song! " said the feral.  
  
She continues to sing again when she walks into the rec. room. Emma who sat besides Jesse smiled when she saw Shalimar walked away. Jesse looks at her...  
  
" What? " Jesse said.  
  
" What what? " Emma looking at him.  
  
Jesse smiled and looked at Emma, he knew there's something out of his knowledge and he wanted Emma to tell him. Refused to tell him she makes a face to him.  
  
" Coke? " he offered.  
  
" Tiramisu would be the best! " she said without looking at him.  
  
" DEAL! " he clapped his hand.  
  
" Well, Shal meet a guy, his name is Max."  
  
" So? What about the guy? "  
  
" Shalimar seems happy, dun you notice that when she sang? "  
  
" Oh...I see " he smiled looking at the computer screen.  
  
" By the way, why do u wanna know about these? "  
  
" None of your damn business. " He said jokingly.  
  
Jesse went up to Brennan's room for the information but he found nothing in his room. When he intend to leave he found something on his table. He walked nearer and takes a look for it. He saw a medium and nice decorated box on it, he slowly opens it and lifted the item.  
  
" Hey "  
  
Jesse jumped up when he heard Brennan's voice from behind. He quickly put the item back and gives him nothing happen look. Brennan walked nearer and took the box from Jesse's back. He walked to his bed and told him that this was the birthday present he wanted to give her. Jesse smile and gives a soft hit on his shoulder.  
  
" No problem man, let Jesse help you, sir! "  
  
" Well Jesse, I'll give this to her later okay? Now if u have nothing for me just go out and help Adam. " He smile opening the door.  
  
" Yes, sir. Actually sir I got information for you sir. " Jesse said playfully.  
  
" Knock it off Jesse! Don't call me sir. "  
  
" Shalimar meet a guy name Max when we're out for mission. " he said quickly before Brennan close the door.  
  
Brennan opens up the door again when he heard the information. Jesse was still standing outside, he smiled again and walked into his room for second time.  
  
" Tell me about it. " Brennan said looking at Jesse.  
  
" That's it, a male, name Max! "  
  
Brennan once again shut the door and lay on his bed. Jesse shook his head slowly and walks down to Adam's lab.  
  
****  
  
Shalimar was standing in front of her mirror and holding clothes to match up. She finally picked the deep red snake print top and a black blue lower waist trouser. She turned around and smiled satisfy.  
  
* Max gonna loves this! *  
  
She walked out from her room and stormed into Charlene's room. The sleeping beauty shocks and jumped off of her bed immediately.  
  
" Charlie! How do I look? " The feral asked blissfully.  
  
" Umm.where r u going Shal? You look great!"  
  
Not sober at all she stands up, walks toward her, and takes a closer look.  
  
" I'm going to meet Max tonite!" Shalimar replied with grin.  
  
" And I have to work all day long in the lab." She sighed deeply. She walks to the bathroom fresh herself up, and when she walked out Shalimar had left her room. She nodded her head and storm down stairs to the lab.  
  
" Hey Charlie!" said Jesse still looking to the screen.  
  
" Morning Jess, is Adam here?" asked Charlene looking around the lab.  
  
" Not yet, why?" he turned his head and look at her.  
  
And when Charlene told Jesse that she haven't finish the paper work Adam just walked in and look at both Jesse and Charlene.  
  
* Oh gosh!* Charlene's thought as she saw Adam walked in.  
  
" I guess he doesn't notice wat you've said" he whispered.  
  
" For God's sakes" she smiled pretending doing her works.  
  
" I heard that." Said Adam without looking at them.  
  
" I guess he knew about it!" said Jesse in low tone.  
  
MAX  
  
" It's really different from wat I expected." said the young man looking at Shalimar.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time" the feral said jokingly.  
  
" How do you do?" he said lifting up her hand to his lip.  
  
Her hand suddenly felt hot and it almost meltdown. She likes it; she just couldn't take her hand off.  
  
" Well, it's nice to see you again. I mean, you're in my mind after that night." He said again.  
  
" Thank you!" she said politely to her new partner.  
  
* He's gorgeous!*  
  
The two have their dinner in a high-class restaurant that only reserved for VIP. After meal they dance in the middle, soft rhythm prance around them. Her headrest in his chest, he kissed her hand again.  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
" Where's Shal? Haven't seen her this morning" asked Brennan looking around the common area.  
  
Emma chuckle softly and glance at him.  
  
" What Emma? Any idea where's Shal?"  
  
" A date with a guy" said Emma smiling at Brennan.  
  
" Oh, is it Max? Jesse told me" said Brennan taking his novel from the desk, pretending not to care about her. But in his soul, he's crying now.  
  
When they finish their dance they walked back to their seat. Max slowly pulled out the chair which Shalimar going to sit. She took a glance to the handsome guy when she sat down. They enjoying their Chateau, Shalimar almost fell into the guy who was sitting in front of her.  
  
" Max, I should be making a move"  
  
" So soon? "  
  
" I've stayed too long as it is " she smiled.  
  
" Well I hope you enjoy your evening today!"  
  
" I do!"  
  
He stands up and walks to her back, as she was standing up he slowly pull the chair. He put his arms over her waist and gave her a kiss in her cheek.  
  
" May I?" he offered to escort her.  
  
She smiled and looked at the handsome guy again, which means no thanks. Fortunately he's clever enough to know her 'signal'. He stands beside her until she got in the car. As she starts the engine he knocked the glass.  
  
" Take care of urself and dun forget to keep in touch!" he gave his best charming smile.  
  
" Goodbye. Thank u for a very enjoyable evening." She smiled softly  
  
" Dun mention it, I hope we can meet again."  
  
Max took a pen and gently pulled Shalimar's hand out, he wrote his contact number on her palm, so tat she never forget to call him for next meeting. Shalimar laughed loud when he finish writing. It was his unique way to catch up her attention and she like it..  
  
" U know, u can write it on paper" she smiled looking at him.  
  
" Dun ever wash ur hand" he kissed her and step backward.  
  
Okay its quite short, but I hope u guys like it.sorry for the late update! After reading, please press the review button okay?! Thanx and enjoy ! 


End file.
